Paris Persphone
Name: Paris Persphone Gender: Male Age: 16 Grade: Sophomore (10th) Hobbsborough Homeroom: Mrs. Saranna Hobbies and Interests: Drama/Theatre Appearance: Paris has semi long wavy hair with his bangs spiked down almost covering his left eye. He is Hispanic and White, and so has skin that is a fair light tan. His eyes are light amber which shine when their in the sun. He is also semi tall (5'7") and skinny. He weighs 127 lbs. Paris dosn't really have to worry about his weight because he has a fast matabolism thanks to his mother. The clothes he usually wears are button up Ferriar shirts or Hollister polos with torn jeans, and has tons of converse shoes that match with every outfit. He was born to a normal, middle class family. Biography: Maria Persphone and Francis Persphone are the parents of what soon is to become the biggest brownnoser of all of Hobbsborough. As a small child he's had a normal childhood, young and naive, he was kind and sweet. But he did have his bad sides, at an early age he was a bit selfish and conceited. Paris did have a brother though, his name was Andy. Now Andy was one year younger than Paris, of course this made Paris jealous when it came around his birthday. Childlife was good for both brothers, playing with their blocks and other toys they got from various cousins. Also as a youngin Paris was very clumsy, he would knock down glasses and chairs as he walked through the kitchen. Unlike Andy who wasn't clumsy in the slightest. But of coruse this didn't matter since he was the center of attention. Growing up Paris realized his calling in life, the dramatic boy wanted to be an actor. Always wanted to preform on the stage and in movies. he was prepared to do whatever it took to get there. On the stage, on whatever that would make him famous. He often imagined himself on the cover of every tabloid at the super market. In preschool he performed in short little skits for school productions. He was too young to be in a lead role which made him a little mad but never showed it. Another thing about Paris is that he's as nosy as ever. He would be so annoying, overhearing conversations between his mother and other family and then call up the family member she was talking about and tell them what she was saying. He caused many problems and got in trouble a few times. But Paris loved the chaos and the fighting that entailed his revealing of information. One day as a small child Paris and Andy sat in the family room. There was a wooden play pen kind of wall blocking them from exiting the family room. As the two brothers played with their toys his mother was out in the shower and their dad working outside. The two decided to jump on the couch and helped each climb up ontop. They bounced away without a care in the world but the playing stopped when Andy took hold of the two strings that controlled the blinds. Swinging on them he played on them causing the blinds to flutter wildly. Paris ignored his brother as he continued to have a good time. Although the laughter stopped when Andy started sputtering. His neck got caught in the two strings and he slowly was strangling himself. As he struggled the two strings wrapped tighter around his neck. he screamed as his face started to turn purple. Paris did what any brother would do and started screaming for his parents to come but alas no one came. He then looked at his brother wondering what to do, and then he knew. He started to help remove the strings but stopped midway while thinking what he could have with Andy gone and 'sent to the doctors.' At that time Paris didn't know about death, but knew about the doctors and once you're there you don't get out for a long time. That's what Paris wanted and so Andy died before him. Years later as Paris started middle school and quickly rose up the ranks and became the head of the Populars group. He was a cool guy people followed and not to mention the manufacturer of the rumor mill. He would start them, spread them, and was damn good at it. He knew how to sweep the school with rumors like a disease. He knows how to destory someone's reputation and ruin peoples' lives. The populars always backed him when he put someone down, a choir of laughs coming after the insult followed by Paris's own laugh. Life was good. Now a sophmore in high school he aspires to be the lead male in the plays there. Unfortunately he has much more competition now than he had in middle school. It pissed him off but he was always smooth. He was a very good listener and did always what the director told him to do. He was a fairly good singer and an even better actor. He got a lead role last year as a freshman but now they were performing Grease. A stupidity to him, all the characters in Grease were too boring and gruff to play. Out of his years in high school he has become excellent friends with Kim. He was the leader of the popular gang and Kim was another envied member in the group. Although they were friends it didn't stop Paris from investigating her and finding out her secrets. A new ability Paris obtained was to listen to conversations unknowingly. Being stealthy and hidden; and he uses these materials to produce the deadliest venoms out there. Paris is considered the Gossip King at Hobbsborough. No one else knows more about the people at Hobbsborough than Paris. He knows everything about all the terrible things people have done in their lives and the secrets they have stored within their hearts. of course people are so preoccupied with others that no one, and I mean no one has cracked Paris and figured out his own secrets... Advantages: Paris can easily deceive, and prey upon the naive and feed them lies. He's a kind of guy who would be good at manipulating people he's barley met like a puppeteer of some sort. Being an actor Paris can keep a straight face, or pretend to cry, or any kind of facial expression. He can maintain it without breaking into laughter. Disadvantages: Many people at Hobbsborough don't like Paris and are very annoyed by him due to his snobbish attitude, which can make him a target by many other students. Number: Male Student No. 7 --- Designated Weapon: Bolo Knife Conclusions: The King of Gossip has woven himself an intricate little web filled with rumors, lies, and deceit. B07 seems to pride himself on his acting ability, and he had better hope he's a damned good actor. He'll have to be, considering the sheer amount of people who'll be out for his blood after he ruined their lives. The above biography is as written by Strawberry_Prince. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled By: '''Strawberry_Prince '''Kills: Brittany Ashworth, Preston Grey, Darren Oaklan, Licinia Vinici Killed by: Suicide Collected Weapons: Bolo Knife, Water Gun (from Preston Grey) Allies: Licinia Vinici Enemies: Preston Grey, Garry Dodd, Darren Oaklan, Licinia Vinici, Mid-game Evaluation: Coming soon... End-game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: "Nobody makes a fool out of me....." - after fatally wounding Preston Grey, who had duped Paris by giving him his assigned water gun and passed it off as a real one. Other/Trivia *It is widely believed that Paris's last name was originally supposed to be "Persephone". Whether his handler, Strawberry_Prince, adapted the last name to "Persphone" to suit his tastes, or whether the spelling was simply a typo at first is unknown. Regardless, "Persphone" is the commonly accepted spelling of Paris's last name. Threads The various threads that contained Paris. In order from first to finish. Pre-Game: *Another Day In Homeroom (Partial thread) *The Stairwell *A Prince's Recovery *Mrs. Saranna's Home Room Version II: *Do Not Disturb... *This is Your Wake-Up Call... *Friends? What are Friends? *Natural Disaster *La De Da *Forever Falling: Part One *Forever Falling: Part Two Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Paris Persphone. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! "I swear to god, if I see someone, anyone use the name Paris with a misspelled version of Persephone, I'm going to punch them in the face. I swear to god I will. I don't even care who it is, I'll slug them." - AceBandit Category:V2 Students